


Coffee and Lace

by stellacanta



Series: Cornyx week 2k19 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, cor comes back with baby prompto, cornyx week 2k19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: CorNyx Week Day 1 Prompts: ‘I’ll bring you coffee.” / Lingerie / Cor bringing home baby promptoWhen Cor finally arrived at the doorsteps of their shared apartment, Nyx was waiting with a mug of coffee and a frown on his face. “You know, I was serious about tempting you back home with some lovely lingerie I found if you didn’t contact me within the week so-” Cor knew when Nyx noticed the bundle he was holding close to him for he trailed off and stared at it. “What is that?”“That,” Cor begun. “Is a baby.”Nyx blinked owlishly. “Why do you have a baby?”“Give me the coffee and I’ll explain.”Wordlessly, Nyx stepped aside so he could enter the apartment and Cor was never more thankful to render Nyx speechless in his life.





	Coffee and Lace

It seemed like Nyx had only just fallen asleep when he was woken up by his phone. He groaned as he reached for the flashing flip phone just underneath his pillow. (No nice, shiny, _breakable_ smartphones for the glaives.) “Hello,” he answered sleepily into the phone without even bothering to see who it was. A mission for the glaives could strike at any time potentially, even if he would rather it _not_ strike during his sleep. “Whatd’ya need?”

“Nyx?”

Nyx sprung awake at the voice. It was a voice that he had been desperately wishing to hear again for these past two weeks. “Cor?”

Nothing but quiet static in the other end, and he wondered if Cor could hear his heartbeat pounding rabbit quick in his throat. Finally, when Nyx was worried he was going to pass out from holding his breath, he heard that beautiful voice again. “Hey Nyx, sorry about the timing. I keep forgetting the time difference between here and Insomnia.”

Feeling deliriously happy, or maybe just plain delirious, he played it off. “Oh, it’s not so bad, you know it’s only-” he glanced at the alarm clock by the bed. “-2:13 in the morning. You’ve kept me up later than that.” Complete silence and he felt something in him break at the lack of reaction. “Cor? You can laugh you know, it’s a joke-”

“-yeah, still, I’m sorry, Nyx-”

He sat up, it wasn’t like Cor to apologize so often. “Cor? What’s going on? Are you hurt? Cor, what-”

“-Nyx, I’ll be arriving in Insomnia tomorrow around four in the morning, do you think you’ll be awake enough to let me into the apartment?”

Nyx opted for a weak joke instead. “I can do you one better. I found a _lovely_ white teddy just the other day. It’s lace and feels silky smooth against my skin-”

“-Nyx-”

“-how about I wait for you in bed wearing _nothing_ but that teddy and you can unwrap your gift however you li-”

“-Nyx will you be able to let me into the apartment or not,” Cor finally snapped on the other end, apparently not in the mood for teasing.

Nyx swallowed. “I’ll bring you coffee,” he finally said as he stared aimlessly at the opposite wall.

“Thank you Nyx, I’ll see you then.” Cor hung up without another word and Nyx slowly let his hand fall and stared at the flip phone as he tried to piece together what had just happened.

Cor had left nearly a month ago on a one-man mission that he couldn’t give the details for. Last he heard, the marshal had been spotted in Tenebrae and the mission was nearly compromised because whoever found him had wagged their tongue to the wrong person. It had been radio silence from the man since then and he hadn’t shaken the thought that the next time he heard about him, it would be from some rando announcing that they were sorry, but the mission had ended in a failure and the man he loved was dead.

His friends had tried to reassure and distract him as best they could but- he took in a shaky breath and slipped his phone back under the pillow as he laid back in bed and tried to fall back asleep. It was an early start for him, as always.

(He slept uneasily that night and, though he could not remember them, his dreams filled with an unshakeable sense of dread.)

…

When Cor finally arrived at the doorsteps of their shared apartment, Nyx was waiting with a mug of coffee and a frown on his face. “You know, I was serious about tempting you back home with some _lovely_ lingerie I found if you didn’t contact me within the week so-” Cor knew when Nyx noticed the bundle he was holding close to him for he trailed off and stared at it. “What is _that_?”

“That,” Cor begun. “Is a baby.”

Nyx blinked owlishly. “Why do you have a baby?”

“Give me the coffee and I’ll explain.” 

Wordlessly, Nyx stepped aside so he could enter the apartment and Cor was never more thankful to render Nyx speechless in his life. Cor nodded his thanks and brushed past him into the apartment, as lightly furnished and decorated as it ever was. He had only taken a few steps into the residence when the baby in his arms began to fuss. Cor cooed and rocked the bundle in his arms back and forth. “Shh, shh, little guy, it’s okay.” 

When the baby began to cry, he squeezed his eyes shut and let his forehead rest against the baby’s. It had really been a tough few days. “It’s alright little guy, you’re safe, no big, bad scientists around to hurt you, it’s-” Cor couldn’t tell if it was his voice, though he kept it low and soothing, or something else that discomforted the child for the baby began to cry and louder this time. 

“Let me see.” Nyx’s voice burst through the fog of weariness and stress of the past few days like a kukri through warp sparks. Gently, Nyx took the bundle from Cor and handed him the coffee without so much as sloshing the hot liquid in the mug. Cor could only tiredly watch as Nyx cooed over the bundle and bounced it in his arms. Slowly the crying began to die down as Nyx murmured soft comforting words to the baby before slipping into a rich, melodic lullaby with words that he couldn’t even begin to comprehend. Cor, too, could feel the stress slowly fall away. And with it, came a sense of deep, unfathomable sadness. 

Nyx ushered them both to the couch. Cor took a few sips from the mug as he watched Nyx and the baby out of the corner of his eye. Nyx was good with kids. The man would probably be a good father, he thought to himself. Nyx looked up from the bundle and met his eyes when the sounds in his arms had stopped, “now talk. What happened and why did you come back with a baby?”

He took a deep breath and set the mug down on the coffee table. Cor clasped his hands together and looked down at his feet and wondered where to begin. With Regis and the mission details? What had happened in Tenebrae? No, it all started with- “There was a woman who turned up at the Gates over a month back. She was delirious with a high fever and badly infected injuries, but she insisted that she _had_ to speak to the King of Lucis and she had information about the Niflheim army that was for his ears and his ears alone …”


End file.
